1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle control device that includes two mutually monitoring microcomputers and performs a reset process (initialization process) when an error in microcomputer operation is identified.
2. Background Information
There is known in the art an electronic control device having two microcomputers sharing a common power source, that system monitoring operation is blocked when at least one of the microcomputers is writing so that a reset process is not performed (see, for example, Laid-open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-177504).